


Unexpected Return

by Kokisai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anorexia, Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Menstruation, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Pet Names, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Recovery, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokisai/pseuds/Kokisai
Summary: It's that time of month, and it's been a while.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

> kokichi is recovering from anorexia, shuichi is a good bf, and hes trying!!

It had certainly been a while since Kokichi had his period, but his recovery from anorexia had started 1 year ago. 

He had thrown out all of his period products, and hadn't thought to buy more for the day it would bite him in the ass. 

To say more or less, he was completely unprepared.

So when he woke up from his boyfriend shaking him away, he knew something was up. 

"Kokichi- Kokichi- wake up!" 

"Kokichi!" 

Kokichi's eyes shot open. "W-what? What? Shumai- what is it?" It took him a while to notice the peeled back blanket, exposing his blood covered thighs. 

_.... What?_

"I think your period started again." Kokichi was mortified, eyes widened to the full extent. "Get up, Kokichi. We need to clean this up." 

_No no no no no no no no no- fuck- fuckfuckfuckfuxkcukdc-_

Shuichi picked Kokichi up, after noticing his distressed expression, and increasingly irratic breathing. 

"Listen here Kokichi, you have to take a bath, okay? You're still my favorite boy in the universe, so don't forget that. You're so important, and so valid." Kokichi nodded, and Shuichi wiped away his tears.

_I was crying?_

"C'mon bunny, let's get you to the bathroom." Kokichi's boyfriend whispered, carrying him throughout his uncle's house and into the bathroom. 

__________

He sat Kokichi on the toilet lid, turning on the water on the tub and making sure it wasn't too cold. Kokichi liked boiling baths, and Shuichi didn't mind. They weren't his thing, though. 

_This is really happening. Huh._

Kokichi blinked himself back to reality, noticing Shuichi was undressing him. 

"Shumai..?" Shuichi peered up at him. "You weren't responding, Kokichi. I hope this is okay." Shuichi furrowed his brows, looking away after pulling off Kokichi's boxers. "It's okay, Shuichi." 

**_It's not. He wants you for your body, Kichi._**

The voice in his mind whispered, mocking the nickname. 

_Shut up, he's helping me. He loves me._

**_You know he hates you-_** __

Shuichi's voice interrupted Kokichi's inner argument. 

"While you're bathing, I'll run to the store and grab stuff, okay? I'll get you new underwear, and period products. Do you prefer pads or tampons?" 

**_Those are for girls, you're a girl._** _I'm not._

"Tampons, please." Shuichi smiled in response, picking Kokichi up and lowering him into the bathtub. "If you need anything- nevermind- you can't really call me. Just tell me if you need anything, okay baby? When I'm be back, of course." 

And he was alone.

Kokichi adjusted to the silence, it was a bit awkward. "Um.." He said to himself, cowering into the water more. He peered around, then grabbed the shampoo. Kokichi squeezed the bottle over his head, flinching from the sudden cold contents. 

He kneaded his fingers through his hair, the liquid substance turning into bubbles. He giggled for a moment, looking into a mirror and popping any bubbles on his head. 

He eased back into the tub, and just relaxed. 

_Shu will be back soon, and he'll take care of me, because he loves me._

_Take that, inner voice._

__________

15 minutes had passed, and Shuichi came back into the bathroom, bag in hand from a convenience store. Kokichi had dozed off, face smushed against his shoulder. Shuichi snickered, kneeling down to press a kiss onto Kokichi's forehead. 

"Wake up sleepy-head." He whispered, shaking Kokichi's shoulder gently. Kokichi stirred, eyes fluttering open. A lovely flush covered his cheeks, once he'd realized what he's done. "S-Shushi...?" His demeanor was still sleepy, and his words slurred. 

_Cute._

"Yea, bunny. You're probably a prune now, let's get up, okay?" Shuichi started draining the water, standing up to retrieve the towel. 

Kokichi sat up, not caring to cover himself. Him and his boyfriend had changed around eachother, what's the difference? Shuichi had taken off Ouma's binder multiple times, whether he had fallen asleep in it or was in too much pain to take it off himself. 

"I brought tampons, and I brought some extra painkillers, although I know my uncle has some.. I also got you new underwear! Though I couldn't buy it individually, I just bought a whole pack- I hope that's okay. Also, I'm just gonna let you borrow my clothes, because I know you love wearing them." Shuichi quickly left to grab some clothes of his own. 

Kokichi picked himself up, opening up the tampon wrapper and quickly putting it in... There, despite the pain. He didn't want Shuichi to watch him doing it. 

He tossed the wrapper and continued to dry his hair, avoiding the mirror. He shivered from the temperature change, but he was used to it. Shuichi's house was always cold. 

The door opened, and in came in Shuichi with one of his shirts. "I did get you shorts, cuz I knew my pants wouldn't really fit you." Kokichi hummed a quick 'Mhm' before he felt arms snake around his waist. 

"I hope this is okay, but, I just wanna say that I love you. You're so beautiful, my beautiful boyfriend, my beautiful bestfriend. You deserve everything in the world." 

Kokichi froze. "Y-yea, it's okay.. But don't forget, you're my world." He smiled. 

Shuichi snorted. "Cheesy? Yes. Do I care? Fuck no." He backed up, and handed the clothing articles to Kokichi. "There you go." 

__________

Kokichi curled into the new sheets, pulling the blanket fully over his body. Shuichi laughed at him in the back, but Kokichi didn't care. Shuichi said he had a surprise, and that meant no peeking. 

He felt the bed dip behind him and he smiled when he felt the fluffiness of the new stuffed bunny Shuichi had bought him. "You shouldn't have, Shu." 

Shuichi shook his head in response, and turned Kokichi towards him, cupping his cheek. "Shut up, Kokichi." Kokichi closed his eyes when Shuichi began to lean in. He planted a gentle kiss on Kokichi's lips, then peppered his entire face in kisses. 

"You're too cute." 

"Shut up!" 

"Nope." 

__________

Shuichi had his arms around Kokichi once again, holding him close despite his still-damp hair. Occasionally, he planted a kiss on the nape of Kokichi's neck. His boyfriend had already fallen asleep again, exhausted from the earlier escapades. 

He admired his boyfriend from behind, he really was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if its short its 4 am and j just wanted to write a comfort fic


End file.
